Health Station
Health Stations will replenish all of Jack's health for a price. Their actual name is Prime Health Unit, seen in many advertisements through Rapture. BioShock It is possible to destroy a health station by dealing some damage to it with any weapon or plasmid, rendering it unusable. Such destruction produces one or more First Aid Kits. Note that splash damage from weapons, and effects like Static Discharge, might accidentally destroy the health station, so make sure to stay away from it during close combat, if one intends to keep it operational. Hacking it will reduce the cost of healing to the player, and cause enemies that use the machine to be damaged or killed. Hacked Health stations will flash green in order to separate themselves from unhacked health stations. On the map, health stations are represented by a white cross, surrounded by a faint red outline, regardless of its operational state. It is therefore recommended to verify that the station is indeed operational, as there is no way to repair broken or destroyed ones. Unhacked Cost: $16 Use: health restored to 100% Hacked Cost: $10 Use: player's health restored to 100%, Splicers will take continuous damage until they die Recommended Tonics *The Alarm Expert and Hacking Expert tonic lines will reduce the number of Alarm Tiles when hacking. *The Focused Hacker and Hacking Expert tonic lines will reduce the number of Overload Tiles when hacking. *The Speedy Hacker line of tonics will slow down the flow of the liquid when hacking. *The Hacker's Delight line of tonics will restore a part or even the totality of the player's Health and EVE after completing a successful hack. Help Caption Health stations cost a significant amount of money but completely refill your health bar when used. Successfully hacking a health station lowers the price of healing, and will cause that particular station to deal damage to Splicers who try to use it. Destroying a Health Station may cause some First Aid Kits to spill out, but the station itself will become unusable. BioShock 2 Unhacked Cost: $15 Use: health restored to 100% Hacked Cost: $9 Use: player's health restored to 100%, Splicers will take damage. If Hacked In Blue Area: a free First Aid Kit will drop below. Recommended Tonics General *Cure All will make health stations fully restore EVE in addition to health. Hacking *The Careful Hacker line of tonics will make the needle move slower. *EZ-Hack will make the green and blue zones slightly larger. *Hurried Hacker will make landing in a blue zone complete the hack instantly. *Quik-Hack will make hacking have fewer stages. *The Hacker's Delight line of tonics will give the player a boost of Health and EVE once the hack is completed. Strategies Though having an enemy damaged or killed by a friendly hacked station is in most cases useful, Nitro Splicers drop an explosive upon death, which will likely destroy the health station.The player can also put a Proximity Mine to kill the enemies trying to use the machine. fr:Poste de soins Category:Machines Category:BioShock Category:BioShock 2